


Would you like me to seduce you?

by Saniika



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, royal au, royal prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: Can I ask for #9, phichimetti, and hmmmmmmmm T or M or E rating? You can choose!The heir to the throne falls in love with someone deemed unsuitable.Royal tumblr prompt.





	Would you like me to seduce you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts).



> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Icanseeclearlynow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works).  
> Please check out their work. Showering them with love is healthy!

“It’s quite...chilly today, isn’t it?” The broken up sentence perfectly demonstrated the anxious mood his guest was in. The chamber although lavish and appealing, didn’t help easing the nerves of his guest. The welcoming harbor consisting of the softest furniture and the best china set didn’t affect his company. They were dressed well, comfortably and both agreed to spend time together but... The young man was completely rigid, perched on the edge of the sofa like a blue-winged teal ready to take a desperate flight and try to drown in the fountain of the royal yard. 

Christophe didn’t drop his charming persona and carefully scooted closer to the man beside him. He made his best efforts to sound alluring and receptive. Afterall, it was what was expected. To please, infatuate and… do all he could to show off his personality to his soon to be royal consort.

“Not particularly for the weather in this country. But I’d be delighted to help warming up if you’d be inclined to that?” Christophe crossed his legs, leaning a bit more towards his company and whispered a careful question: “Would you like more tea or a blanket?” He could see the Prince of Siam literally petrify, his fingers grasping onto the delicate china set too roughly. Christophe bit his lip, getting nervous himself. He calculated just how much more he could push. He was always honest and thus he decided to act like himself regardless of the cost. If his future husband didn’t handle him now then wasn’t it best to prepare him up front? And thus his voice murmured against the Siam prince’s earlobe, sweet as the best swiss candy. “Or my jacket with a kiss or two?”

Many things happened in quick succession.

The prince shot off inelegantly, the tea cup flipped its content straight into Chris’ respectable princely lap and the prince rambled something unfocused, backwalking to the door almost tripping over the edge of the sofa. Chris would laugh, he was all for fun but the tea was fresh and this meant it was scalding. He fancied passion which brought fire to his loin but burning hot beverages were certainly not part of that.

“I AM SO SORRY! I didn’t mean to…!” The Prince fidgeted with his glasses nervously and scowled on his servant. “Phichit, I can’t do this! This went too far! At this rate I am going to castrate him!” He threw his hands towards Christophe in helpless gesture, shaking his head. 

Christophe choked at the proclamation and stared at his fiancee. Surely Christophe was not that repulsive? And he couldn’t possibly be so prudish… it was true that Christophe had much to learn about the culture of Siam, but castration following a harmless whisper on a sofa was hardly an appropriate reaction? 

Next thing Christophe knew, the handsome darker servant was crouching in front of him and shushing away the Siam Prince as if he was the monarch and not the other way around. The most wondrous thing happened, the prince left and he was on his own with the young man kneeling in between his soaked thighs, but he was in too startled a state to actually enjoy it.

“What..? I just...” he watched as the servant gently dabbed his pants. His quiet let Christophe share without reserve. “What am I doing wrong?” It was the first time the swiss prince felt completely at loss. He didn’t expect the servant to answer him and started to forget the confusion paired with pain as a result. He found himself fascinated by the servant’s features.

“Oh, you didn’t do anything wrong.” An empathetic smile was accompanied by another gentle dab of a handkerchief on Christophe’s inner thigh. Christophe found he wanted to talk to him more.

“Doesn’t he want to get used to me before getting married for life?” He relaxed back into the sofa and let the servant tend to him, ogling him unabashedly and letting his eyes slide over the smooth black fringe and darker skin. 

“My prince… I must tell you something vital. Very vital I believe.” He touched the sofa beside Christophe tentatively. “May I sit beside you?”

It was a daring request and unorthodox but Christophe wasn’t a stuck up prince. He imagined for a moment how it could have been if they shared a same rank, feeling how quickly he was put under his exotic mystique charm. Where his lord jolted from him, the servant held a daring gaze unafraid of any challenge. Christophe noticed him before as he scurried after the Siam Prince with enigmatic smile on his lips. Something unidentified glimmered in his black eyes and Christophe had a hard time returning to the polite conversation with his fiancee.

Thus he simply waved his hand in agreement and propped his jaw with the other with the elbow on the sofa’s backrest. “Now, don’t think I want to hear secrets about your lord or that I want to use them against him, non non…” Christophe scoffed searching for the right words. “Comment dites-vous... I want to understand him better, for both of our pleasure.”

The servant relaxed, mirroring Christophe’s posture and started. “Oh, I understand. You don’t seem to be that kind of person. But…” He paused and smiled candidly. “It’s actually my secret to tell. Did you notice how my lord called me?” 

Christophe frowned, trying to recall the rushed moments from minutes before. Searching his company’s face he tried: “Phichit. You share the same name?”

The young man straightened and hooked his ankle under his knee, displaying the most contrasting scene - poise and ease at the same time. Christophe felt his eyes measuring him whole and his throat clenching in suspense. Just what games did the servant play with him? The young man shook his head slowly and tipped it to the side. “Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. That’s his name.”

Christophe’s eyebrows furrowed even more. “Oh.” The stain on his pants cooled of and started to feel uncomfortably cold. It reminded him of the early teenage years and discoreving the results of the wet dreams in the morning. Something was escaping him. He didn’t dislike it but he found that recent happenings were too many in a short timespan. Yet he was not ready for the surprise the young man had in store for him.

Christoph let him take his hand and continue carefully. “Yuuri is not my lord but my childhood friend. The Prince of Siam is me.” A brilliant smile blinded Christophe and he felt the whisper on the back of his hand. “Enchanté.” A kiss punctuated the introduction and Christophe was very, very relieved. For a second he thought he was falling in love with someone unsuitable. He’ll have to tell all about this to his russian friend Victor who would surely find it a fabulous story.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Christophe gets scalded by tea on his crotch (he'll survive don't worry), humorous comments about castration, mentions of Chris having wet dreams in his youth
> 
> Fic title from the song [George Michael - Too Funky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ2DVwSVIIo).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
